makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Evil
Vendetta is reading her magazine revolving around evil. Charlotte comes and fills out a magazine quiz and gets the rank "super evil", while Vendetta gets "mostly evil". So Vendetta has to figure out what makes Charlotte "super evil". Plot summary Vendetta is reading Evil Magazine at the onion stand with Grudge, when she happens upon something that catches her attention: a quiz entitled, "How Evil Are You?" Intrigued, Vendetta takes the quiz, and is pleased to find that she scored "Mostly Evil". Just then, Charlotte arrives at the stand, and much to Vendetta's chagrin, she swipes the magazine and fills out the quiz. Vendetta is about to berate her for even daring to attempt to take a quiz, but is shocked to find that Charlotte scored "Super Evil". Vendetta, assuming that Charlotte is very good at hiding her evil side, observes Charlotte from afar in an attempt to learn why Charlotte scored higher on the quiz, but is unable to find her doing anything considered to be evil. Telling herself that she must "dig deeper", Vendetta then proceeds to ransack Charlotte's house to find the evil, and is subsequently discovered by Charlotte, who predictably doesn't mind a bit. Vendetta tells Charlotte that she will be watching her closely, and demands that she teach Vendetta her "evil ways". Charlotte's response is simply, "Oh yay!" Vendetta watches Charlotte cooking in the kitchen and asks if she is making a fiend, but is disappointed to learn that Charlotte is simply making butter cookies to give to everyone in Clamburg as presents. However, she remembers Charlotte's higher quiz score, and agrees to help Charlotte distribute the cookies. Vendetta and Charlotte wait in downtown Clamburg for potential cookie recipients, and Vendetta spots a very scared Malachi fearfully making his way down the sidewalk. Charlotte silently reminds Vendetta to smile, and Vendetta, who doesn't smile very often, contorts her face into a nightmarish forced grin and offers Malachi a cookie, scaring him into begging for mercy. Now convinced that Charlotte's seemingly stupid ways are Super Evil ways, Vendetta terrifies the citizens of Clamburg with her horrific smile, and being satisfied by the results, has Charlotte make a fiend to prove her evil once and for all. Later on at Mu Elementary School, Vendetta gathers Mr. Milk and all the schoolchildren around for the unveiling of Charlotte's new fiend, which is locked in a chained-up wooden box. Overwhelmed with excitement, Vendetta opens the box and releases the fiend, which runs up to Marvin. However, instead of eating Marvin like Vendetta hoped, the fiend, aptly named Mr. Huggles, hugs him instead, declaring "I love you!", and then proceeds to hug everyone present, including Vendetta. Vendetta, disgusted at Charlotte's decidedly not even slightly evil actions, demands that Charlotte tell her what answers she chose to get her inaccurately high score. Charlotte then explains to Vendetta that she didn't actually look at the questions, but made "a pretty picture" on the answer sheet instead. Enraged, Vendetta throws down her magazine and storms off. Mr. Huggles, after hugging many people and things, finally gets to hug Charlotte, telling her "I love you." tenderly. Charlotte then hugs him back, replying "And I love you!" Fiends *Mr. Huggles Memorable quotes Background information *This episode was the first television episode not to be a remake of a web episode. *Alongside "Parentnapped", this episode is the only TV episode to lack a song. *The song Charlotte is humming while making the fiend is the theme song for the Web Cartoon. *This is the first episode not to have a actual song. *This is the first time Vendetta's teeth were shown. Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, Marion *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Peter Merryman as Malachi, Marvin, Mr. Milk, Grudge, Mr. Huggles See Also *Gallery:Super Evil Category:Television episodes